Pesadilla
by Laurence.G
Summary: Hades es un joven común con una vida normal, pero últimamente su vida sencilla se ha visto afectada por unos extraños y bizarros sueños que bien podrían tratarse de una vida pasada o solo ser simples pesadillas en las que su sub consiente le juega una mala pasada o le da un mensaje oculto. Júzguenlo ustedes.
1. Chapter 1 Bizarro ¿Sueños de otra vida?

Son las tres de la mañana del 8 de noviembre, hace unos instantes desperté de una extraña pesadilla. En mi sueño puedo verme en otro lugar y aparentemente otro tiempo, pero lo que más me desconcierta es la forma en la he muerto en esa pesadilla donde soy cruelmente asesinado sin poder defenderme de mis agresores.

(Sueño de Hades)

Después de que una mujer de apariencia extranjera me diera un extraño té de color negro comienzo a sentirme un tanto cansado y pierdo la consciencia durante unos minutos; cuando despierto estoy vestido con un ropaje extraño de color blanco, mis manos están atadas con hermoso listón azul, siento el cuerpo pesado y mucho sueño por lo que estoy desubicado sin la posibilidad de poder moverme o gritar. Aquella mujer está sentada a mi lado, puedo ver su mirada serena mientras se acerca a mi; por alguna extraña razón entro en pánico, ella me causa escalofríos pero no puedo hacer nada para evitar que se me acerque.

Vi su rostro inexpresivo después de sentir un golpe en mi pecho acompañado de un dolor punzante, justo después de ese golpe pude sentir como la ropa que tenia puesta se impregnaba de un espeso y cálido liquido; pude sentir también como aquel objeto que había perforado mi carne era bruscamente retirado de mi ser, intente gritar pero no pude, solo un liquido con sabor metálico salió de mi boca.

Aquella mujer me había apuñalado y ahora segundos después sostenía firmemente el una especie de almohada pequeña en mi rostro. Mis pulmones luchaban por conseguir algo de oxigeno, pero cada intento por respirar era un martirio a causa de la herida en mi pecho; el dolor era insoportable, la hemorragia no se detenía, la desesperación se apoderaba de mi a cada instante pero a causa de aquella droga no podía moverme, suplicaba que la muerte acudiera pronto en mi auxilio pero esta se negaba a hacerlo.

Fueron varios minutos los que duro mi agonía y mi desesperación. Mi muerte fue lenta, dolorosa e inhumana, ni siquiera me dieron la opción de poderme defender o expresar mi último deseo, pero algo en mi interior me decía que pudo haber sido peor.

Cuando la vida me abandonaba puede escuchar claramente las palabras - ¡No debiste nacer! – Cargadas de odio y de rencor.

(Fin del sueño de Hades)

Tengo miedo de volver a dormir y volver a soñar lo mismo, por ello decido observar por la ventana de mi dormitorio, el viento es frio y la luna brilla hermosa en lo alto del cielo; nunca me había fijado en ella, es realmente hermosa y por alguna extraña razón me trae algo de nostalgia mientras me comenzaba a quedar dormido nuevamente.

El despertador sonó a las 6:00 de la maña y agradecí profundamente que me despertara de aquel extraño sueño. Como siempre me di un baño y guarde en la mochila lo que me hacía falta antes de bajar a desayunar y partir a la escuela. Era jueves y nadie estaba excepto yo estaba en casa, busque algo que me pudiera servir para desayunar pero por estar pensando en aquel extraño sueño no le preste mucha atención al tiempo y se me hizo tarde.

¿Por qué abre soñado aquello?, ¿Quién era esa mujer?, ¿Lo que soñé habrá paso en verdad?, estas eran las preguntas que me hacia sin cesar, al mirar el reloj tome lo primero que me encontré de comida antes de salir corriendo a la escuela pues ese día comenzaba una nueva clase y no quería llegar tarde. La mañana transcurrió tranquila, estuve tan ocupado que no pude pensar en el sueño de anoche.

(Tiempo después)

Los días siguen pasando y aquellos sueños bizarros no se detienen, mi cuerpo y mi conducta han estado cambiando, incluso llegan a mí como en un flash imágenes extrañas como si de hechos pasados se trataran como:

* Imágenes donde estoy tocando un piano o intentando cocinar sin mucho éxito.

*El mal funcionamiento de mis pulmones y la foto sensibilidad.

* Mi forma tan formal y extraña de hablar.

*Algunos gestos y gustos.

*Sueños donde me encuentro en varios lugares extraños, atrapado y sin poder escapar y esa gente extraña que estoy seguro de que solo desea lastimarme, y que en ocasiones lo hacen con suma crueldad.

Estoy seguro que todo esto es consecuencia de aquel primer sueño, podría ser que fueran memorias de una vida anterior si eso pudiera existir pero como esa teoría solo existe en las películas y en la ficción prefiero creer que esto es un aviso, eso es…

AQUELLOS SUEÑOS SON LAS MEMORIAS DE UN CAUTIVO, DE UN HOMBRE QUE VIVE SIN VIVIR Y ESTA PRISIONERO DENTRO DE SU PROPIO CUERPO DONDE EVENTUALMENTE MUERE POR SOLO QUERER SOBREVIVIR, AFINAL DE CUENTAS LA VIDA HAY QUE VIVIRLA Y SABER SORTEAR LOS OBSTACULOS QUE SE NOS PRESENTE EN ELLA SIN BAJAR LA CABEZA Y LEVANTARSE CUANTAS VECESE SE TROPIEZE, PORQUE ESO ES LO QUE SIGNIFICA VIVIR.


	2. Chapter 2 El joven misterioso

He tenido pesadillas toda la semana, a causa de ellas no he podido dormir muy bien pero hoy me ha pasado algo de lo más extraño:

Anoche tenía algunas cosas que hacer y como siempre termine acostándome cerca de las 3 y media de la mañana, estaba seguro que despertaría como 10 de la mañana cuando mucho muy tarde, pero como estoy de vacaciones eso no importa además al estar tan cansado como me sentía no pensé que pudiera tener alguna de las pesadillas o sueños tan extraños que han atormentado a lo largo de este mes pero me equivoque.

Mi primer sueño fue en un lugar lleno de casas antiguas donde una casa en especial de color salmón fungía de colegio, no recuerdo bien si se incendio o que paso en realidad porque varias personas corrimos a lo largo de la calle hasta llegar a una vieja y pequeña iglesia; eran varios jóvenes de mi edad y yo los que entramo a ese lugar, mientras avanzaba lentamente por el piso de madera observe a varias personas vistiendo ropas de los años 80s o 90s; una mujer de cabello oscuro vestida con una falda azul rey, de camisa blanca de manga larga medias, negras y un velo blanco tejido me miraba sonriente algo que me desconcertó pero de igual forma seguí al resto de los jóvenes que se acercaban al altar.

Cuando llegue a mi destino observe primero a los lados percatándome que el lugar era más viejo de lo que yo pensaba pero también me era bastante familiar aun cuando nunca lo hubiese visto antes. Era de noche y grandes velas daban luz al lugar, entre algunos de los jóvenes había ex compañeros de la secundaria pero lo que me llamo la atención es que por más que lo intentaba no podía ver el rostro de un muchacho que estaba cerca de ellos, pero su sola presencia me tranquilizaba un poco.

Al volver la vista al frente vi solo la parte inferior de un crucifijo y un altar mucho más viejo que todo el lugar y sin pensarlo siquiera de mis labios escapo una palabra que me sorprendió _"Es el templo donde se casaron mis padres_", de inmediato y por impulso gire mi cabeza en busca de la mujer que había visto minutos antes y fue entonces que la reconocí de una de las fotografía de la boda, esa mujer estaba lejos de la multitud que apareció en la foto pero ese velo blanco que tenia la hacía resaltar aun cuando no era posible distinguir bien sus facciones por lo que solo los presentes a la ceremonia podrían saber quién era con solo ver como estaba vestida.

Me desperté a las seis y algo de la mañana por un vaso de agua, pero tan pronto como me dormí comencé con la continuación del sueño algo bastante extraño y que nunca antes me había pasado. Era de mañana y todos estábamos en una ruta de autobús muy conocida en la ciudad, pasamos por el lugar donde todos los comercios medianos y pequeños se surten de los productos necesarios, después el paisaje cambio drásticamente pero aun cuando tengo la imagen en mi mente no logro recordar si la serie de calles y comercios son de una parte alejada de la ciudad donde vivo o de alguna de las ciudades donde hemos ido a visitar a familiares pero después de un breve recorrido llegamos a un gran parque el cual se parecía más a un bosque.

Cuando llegamos admire el paisaje y me llamo la atención un asador de piedra en el lugar asi como lo irregular del terreno, cualquiera que decidiera alejarse tres o cuatro pasos del asador debería andar con cuidado; después de algunos segundos me percate de que estaba con casi todos mis ex compañeros de la secundaria, algunos me saludaron y otro me abrazo de una forma extraña sin que pudiera evitarlo para después dejarme cabeza abajo; no sé cómo me sostuvo para dejarme colgando de esa manera pero recuerdo que bajo de mi cabeza pasaba un rio escarpado a unos dos y medio o tres metros de profundidad mientras me sacudía de arriba abajo amenazando con soltarme, por su timbre de voz parecía ser en broma pero aun asi no dejaba de preocuparme.

Justo cuando estaban por soltarme un joven cuya presencia identifique en aquella iglesia hizo acto de presencia, solo pude ver de su rostro una pequeña nariz respingada y unos delgados labios incitantes al beso, aquella sensación de paz y calma regreso a mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir a salvo y confiado pero si mal no recuerdo esto ya lo había sentido antes.

- ¡Hades si respiras! – fue el llamado de mi padre al tocar la puerta lo que me saco del mundo de los sueños, mire el despertador y marcaba las siete y media de la por lo que decidí tomarme otros cinco minutos pero tan pronto como caí preso en los brazos de Morfeo continuo aquel extraño sueño. Sin darme cuenta parecía soñar la continuación de aquella pesadilla, ahora estaba en una calle de viejas casa un tanto descuidada, el paisaje era extraño pues parecía estar todo desolado y yo me sentía perdido, angustiado bajo el frio cobijo de una densa niebla que cubría el horizonte.

- ¡Allí está la sede de Paris, el consulado es ese viejo edificio de color blanco! – Me grito una voz a mis espaldas, gire la vista y efectivamente estaba un viejo edificio colonia de cuatro o cinco piso con la bandera francesa ondeando sobre él, solo tenía que llegar hasta el final de calle.

Por alguna razón me llene de alegría al ver aquel edificio del consulado, aun me sentía perdido y con muchas ganas de ir a casa pero el encontrar aquel lugar ponía fin a mi angustia, sabía que al llegar estaría a salvo y que las personas dentro me ayudarían a llegar a casa; comencé a caminar lentamente hacia aquel viejo edificio cuando divise entre la bruma una silueta de dos torres gemelas a lo lejos, eran idénticas a las que hay en el centro de mi ciudad pero estaba seguro de que no estaba en casa. N algunos segundos estuve frente al consulado francés cuando aquella sensación tan familiar volvió a apoderarse de mí, una presencia podía sentirse delante de mi escondida entre la bruma y la nieva, algo me impulso a levantar la vista y seguir a delante mientras las voces de atrás me gritaban que no avanza, que si seguía adelante me perdería y por ello debía entrar al consulado o seguir otro camino.

Al posar mi vista hacia el horizonte pude ver después de unos pasos aquellas torres de un vivo color y la cúpula de aquella catedral, que conocía a la perfección, la ilusión y la alegría se apodero de mi mientras que en mi mente se había estancado la palabra gracias sin poder la decir con mis labios. Seguí avanzando a pesar de sentirme sediento y cansado hasta detenerme unos segundos frente al lugar donde sentí que una persona me observaba pero la densa niebla me hacía imposible ver de quien se trataba o confirmar si de verdad había alguien ahí; "sigue adelante, no te desvies del camino. Pronto estarás en casa" fue la frase que se instalo en mi mente en eso momentos en que buscaba aquella presencia por lo que retome el paso y seguí adelante, lo que me intriga es el que aquella persona que soñé hoy ha aparecido en otros sueños pasados, creo que nunca he podido verle el rostro pero siempre de una forma directa o indirecta me brinda la ayuda que necesito.

Desperté a las 7:30 y al ver por el pequeño espacio que el sol aun no salía decidí dormir un poco más pensando que el llamado de mi padre y el sonido del camión que recoge la basura había sido parte de mi sueño, pero en esta ocasión me soñé caminando por el desnivel de una avenida similar a la avenida principal de la ciudad cuando un señor de unos 45 años aproximadamente, quizás más, se acerco a mi por la espalda y cubrió mis labios con una de sus manos mientras que con su mano libre me arrastraba dentro de una casa abandonada a medio construir; como anhelaba que aquel chico que he soñado llegara por mí en esos momentos y me salvara como hasta hace poco lo había hecho, pero ahora estaba seguro que no me libraría de este momento. Escuche el sonido de unas motocicletas acercarse a toda velocidad, aquel hombre se aparto de la ventana y me llevo con el sus sucias manos comenzaban a ascender por mi abdomen acariciando mi piel con una navaja, escuche un grito en medio de la oscuridad y aquel sujeto grito también todo el mismo tiempo en que mi madre me decía que mi padre ya estaba por irse al trabajo y fue por ello que no pude entender lo que las dos personas gritaban sin embargo me parece que el sujeto que me tenia cautivo dijo no te encontraran pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que la otra persona gritaba mi nombre pero supongo que eso jamás lo sabré.

Cuando abrí los ojos observe el reloj despertador marcando las 7:31, al poner más atención pude ver como el segundero apenas y se movía en un rango de 5mm, corrí las cortinas percatándome que aun seguía oscuro por lo que tome mi celular comprobando a sí que eran las 7:45 de la noche, ¡no puede ser dormí todo un día! Era increíble, los pocos momentos que estuve despierto me parecieron parte del sueño y ahora que desperté todavía mi cuerpo me pide dormir, esto es extraño, muy extraño.

Papá se fue a trabajar, mi padre serbia la cena para mí y mis hermanos y yo aun sentía que estaba soñando, quizás por la impresión que me lleve al despertar; la noche transcurrió normal y sin percances, hora es la 1:32 de la madrugada aun cuando siento un leve cansancio tengo miedo de dormir y volver a soñar con lo mismo, porque ahora recuerdo que una vez en dos sueños diferentes vi su rostro y en ambos parecía que teníamos una cita muy romántica, pero por más que lo intento no puedo recordarlo solo sé que era muy apuesto y que no quería que el sueño acabara.

Quisiera contarle a papá de esto pero sé lo que me dirá, aun cuando esto haya sido por cenar algo pesado, o dormir con sed o cualquier otra de las cosas que se inventa la abuela mamá dirá que por causa de él, porque aun lo amo pero es mentira yo no lo amo y no me han hecho brujería ni nada eso; padre sabe de aquellos dos sueños y dice que estoy enamorado de alguien que representa ese chico o que quizás represente algo que anhelo aun cuando no sea una persona, nunca lo pensé asi… ¡¿Estaré enamorado de un hombre que solo he visto en sueños aun cuando no recuerde su rostro?!


End file.
